Jason Taylor
|image = |race = / |birthplace = N/A |birthday = March 22 |age = 21 |gender = Male |height = 5'11 |weight = 144 |blood type = AB |affiliation = Avalon Genesis City Sanctum |previous affiliation = |occupation = Store Owner |team = The Saints |previous occupation = |previous team = Shiyōkai |partner = Sorahime |previous partner = Nue Uriel Shihime |base of operations = Genesis City |marital status = Single |relatives = Alvar Aalto Father Mother Deceased Akira TaylorBrother Gabriel Taylor Older Brother |unique skill = Manifestation |other = Soul Synchronization |manga debut = Life in the Human World |japanese voice = Toshinobu Iida |english voice = Nolan North}} Jason Taylor is a human who transported to Hueco Mundo along with his brother Akira Taylor, following the death of his mother. While in Hueco Mundo he became a member of Shiyōkai and later awakened his Fullbring. He is the wielder of the Sovereign Stone Sorahime. Upon returning to the , he moved to Genesis City where he opened a shop, and created The Saints. Appearance Jason is six foot in height and rather skinny in body structure, also with a quiet pale skin tone. He has short dark brown hair that almost seems to look black accept when seen with light. His hair is done in a flip-like style that covers about half of his left eye. The flip also take place on the back of his neck flipping up just above the bottom of his neck. His eyes are a light green changing to a light blue depending on his mood. He is is considered to be a rather handsome man that get quiet a few compliments, but usually ignores them. Personality During his first years in Hueco Mundo, Jason was wild and reckless and often fueled and inspired by his emotions. He was stated to be quite ruthless, merciless, and sadistic when it comes to hunting down enemies. He is not hesitant to use brute force and coercion in order to get whatever is needed to be done. After remembering his past, Jason has a vast assortment of personality to him, ranging from kindness, to fury, to devotion. For the most part, Jason is a very kind man. He is well mannered, respectful, soft spoken, and anything but abrasive to anyone he meets. Though he is generally given a bad first impression by most. Despite his generally soft, kind, and quiet demeanor, Jason does have a powerful wrath, and it can be concurred rather quickly in some situations. He has a very swift and vengeful wrath, normally showing when his loved ones are threatened. This rage is rare however, for even in battle he keeps a kind and respectful demeanor to even his opponents, giving them the decency of a talk before a real fight. He also believes that fights can be one and wars can be averted with diplomacy, rather than full out conflict. However, when enraged Jason is a very unstable person. He appears at first to be a polite person, then instantly turns brutal and evil. When truly enraged Jason will kill anything in his way unless they have proven themselves not to be an enemy. Sorahime stated that this quick change in his personality is due to his old ways returning. History In his early life, he lived in a small house on the outskirts of a small town; along with his two brothers AkiraGabriel and their mother. At the age of four, he and his family was attack by an , which was quickly dispatched by their returning father. A year later, a second creature appeared before them and stated they had to die. The creature proceeded to attacked and killed the his mother and badly hurting Gabriel and Akira, before striking the final blow, a opened drawing in him and Akira. This rift transported the two . Equipment Sovereign Stone: Sky Blade: Is the name he gave Sorahime's sword form. She takes the form of a grey greatsword with white trimming. Like in her human form, she is able to share her power with Jason if needed. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: '''Like the other members of Shiyōkai, Jason has a monstrously high spiritual pressure. Jason's spiritual power is said to be the strongest among the Shiyōkai date. Jason, being an incredibly powerful combatant that can easily take on several Adjuchas. His power comes not only from his natural inclination towards spiritual energy, granted to him by his unique ability to passively absorb Reishi, but also from the sheer number of Hollow he has consumed. Should he release his spiritual pressure, all but the Espada and other Captain-class threats would likely find themselves torn to shreds by the sheer force of the tearing gray energy. Although Jason's Reiatsu does not take a specific form when released in full, it can be felt for hundred of miles around, and it rises and swells into the sky like a mountain around his body. '''Reishi Absorption: It has been stated by Sorahime that, Jason's body passively absorb Reishi for his surroundings. Which is often used to increases his spiritual power, she also stated that if he could learn to control this ability, he may be to match The Alpha over time. Hollow Consumption: '''During his first few years in Hueco Mundo, Jason showed the ability to consume hollows much like other hollows do. To do this, he usually pierces the hollow with his right hand, he then begins eating the hollow. After awakening his Fullbring and remembering who he was, he stopped consuming hollows. During later events, he discovered that the reason this is possible is due to him being half Arrancar and a skill passed down do his father. '''Hakuda Expert: Due to the "Dog eat dog world" of Hueco Mundo, he has been conditioned to become a fierce and sometimes brutal fighter, often driven by pure survival and primal instinct. In battle, he closes gaps as quickly as possible and pummels his enemies into oblivion with repetitious and powerful strikes. Each one of his attacks bears sharp enough teeth to crater holes into walls. Although there may only be the simplest strategy behind his fist-fighting movements, Jason's sometimes relentless assault can leave very little time for an opponent to react or gain back their footing. Because of a lack of training and his generally haphazard attitude about combat, openings in his stance and attacks can allow skilled combatants to injure him during his onslaught. These wounds rarely slow him down, they almost never make him stop. However, after remembering who he was he began to relies on this method of combat. Though in some cases his primal instincts takes over and send him into a blood rage. Sonído Practitioner: Although he is among the faster of Sonido users of the compared to some the Arrancar he met, his doesn't come close to the true masters of the technique. His Sonido isn't used to directly get a good angle on his opponent but rather giving momentum to his Hakuda moves to allow them to strike with more power, or made to cover long distances so he can travel. His unique use of this quick technique has given him respectable sums in the field by those who are faster than for he can adapt the Sonido in some unique ways. Cero: Much like Hollows, Jason is able to fire a Cero from his mouth and his finger tips. His Cero takes a grey color when firing and a black color when gathering Reishi. His Cero has been shown strong enough to overpower the combined Cero of several Adjuchas. *'Cero Twister': he forms two Ceros in the palm of his hands, he then forms spinning rings of reishi around his arms. Upon firing, he increases the speed of the rings, which in turn causes the Ceros to spin. When fired, the two form a sort of twister like blast funnel that will draw in opponent. Bala: Much like his Cero, Jason can also fire grey Bala blasts from his fists, which are weaker than Cero blasts, but are also much faster. He is quite skilled at firing a multitude of these in quick succession. * Vacuum Bullet: A variation of the Bala, Jason gathers Reishi around his fist. The then thrust his hand toward his opponent with his fingers pointing out. The release a powerful and quick Bala, it capable of piercing though an object. Upon exiting the object, it releases a bust of energy. Hierro: Jason's Hierro is considered to be very strong able to withstand a Gran Rey Cero(depending on the the user) with moderate damage and depending on his awareness, can strengthen areas of places that requires more defense by diverting defenses of other areas on his body. He has shown to be able to take a Gran Rey Cero from Nue with out damage, but took great damage upon being hit by his Espada Cero. *'Hollow Armor': Unique to Jason, he has the ability to convert and mold his reishi into a unique armor. When fully created it gives him a hollow like appearance. During his first few years in Hueco Mundo he subconsciously did this, leading him to believe this was a hollow. After joining Shiyōkai awakening his Fullbring, the armor appearanced changed greatly. From that of just looking like a normal hollow, to that of unique form. He mainly used it to hide the fact that he is human from other hollows. Soul Synchronization Soul Synchronization is unique abilitiy Jason gained after returning to the Human World, which stems from Sorahime the bound she and he shares. Expanding on this link, he has learned that he is able to Sync his soul with that of his teammates. In during so, this allows Jason and the other to share abilities, as well as gain a strength increases during its use. Sorahime stated like the link they share, the close Jason and the other are the stronger the link becomes. This in turns increases the gained abilities and allows the users learn from one another. When creating a link, the two usually release an amount of Reishi from their body. This helps by merging the energies together. When the link is established, a make usually appears on their bodies in the same area. :Sorahime: The link he shares with her is the strongest of the links he has form. This is due to the amount of time they have been together. When linked, Sorahime's sword form changes from that of a grey and white great sword to a black katana, with a skyblue edge. She is the only one, who doesn't gain a mark when then two are linked, as well as she does not have to release any Reishi to do so. :*'Gate of Blades-Babylon's Descent': Jason stabs Sorahime into the ground, this causes several swords to rise from the ground, similar to the original. He then raises his hand into the air, the blade rise into the sky. By pointing at an opponent, one or several blades will shoot at them. By making a fist, the multiple swords unite into a giant sword. The by pointing at the opponent, the blade travels quickly toward the opponent. :*'Gilgamesh Blitz-Final Frenzy': After finishing the last strike, Jason releases Sorahime and begins striking the opponent with a fury of punches. He knocks the opponent into the air, he then summons Sorahime. He follows up by jumping above the opponent and slashing toward them. This releases a wave of grey energy toward the opponent, similar to the Gilgamesh blitz. Manifestation Is a term used by Jason and a few members of The Saints. It refers to the release or summon of their unique powers. Each of the members has a different way of summoning their power, from spilling their own blood to saying a phrase. In all causes the user gains increase strength and access to new abilities. However, if the user is unable to control their power, they are susceptible to being taken over by the power. Tsukihime stated that the reason most have to manifest their power this way, is due to the fact their bodies are unable to handle the power. Partial Manifestation: Jason is able to partially manifest his power. When doing so, he releases an amount of Reishi around him. The Reishi then solidifies around him into the form of armor. While in this form the armor appears as skeletal system. As more time is spent in this form, the armor advances covering him in muscle tissue. While covered his strength and speed doubles. In its final incarnation, he gains a set of bat like wings with his hair reaching to his knees. This armor becames a blackened silver color. *'Enhanced Strength': While in this form Jason physical strength is truly astounding, even matching his physical strength with Valentina's Segunda Etapa . His enhanced physical power allows his to strike some incredible power into his enemies, as well as swing Sorahime with terrifying power enough to completely obliterate anything in his and his blade's range. *'Escopeta Cero' (Spanish for; Shotgun Zero): A more widespread version of the Cero, Jason gathers Cero energy around his arm. Upon getting close to an opponent he thrust his hand forward, thus releasing the energy in a widespread blast. While this attack is great at a close range, it looses its power the further away it is from the opponent. *'Escalón' (Spanish for; Step): A unique, shortened version of the Sonido; instead of disappearing completely in a flash step, Jason will focus the energy of the Sonído to his heels and the lower part of his calves instead of his entire feet. With that, the speed of the Sonido will be focused into a short, quick dash of speed that will most likely create a blurring image of Jason as he moves. The speed and momentum of the Escalon allows him to throw an incredibly powerful punch from it's momentum. *'Wing Shield': While in this form, Jason is able to use his wings as shield, as well as use them to fly. Full Manifestation: In contrast to his partial manifestation, to fully manifest his power Jason says "Cast in the name of god, as we walk in the shadow of death, we transcend the gates of heaven and hell". Upon finishing the phrase, he is engulfed in an explosion of black and red Reishi. Which then condenses around him revealing a new form. In this form his appearance changes completely. His outfit is purple and light blue, with boned armor. He has three green tentacle-like arms coming from his back, several large hoop bones and leads to a red-eye on his chest, and two bone gauntlets on his arms. *'Enhanced Hierro': With his full power released, Jason hierro gains a great inreases in strength. It it being capable of walking a combined attack from two Lieutenants. *'Enhanced Strength': While in this form he is able to decapitate a arrancar with a handchop and to pierce through skulls with an ordinary pen. *'Dragón Cero' (Spanish for; Dragon Zero): Is a unique form of cero Jason uses in this from which takes the form of a dragon. To use, he gathers reishi into the eye on his chest after an amout of reishi is chosen he places his hands in front of the eye. At the point an eye opens on each hand and stares at the opponent, which lock onto their spiritual pressure. The moment it does he quickly moves his hands, uncovering the eye. Once the eye if fully uncovered, it release the built up reishi at the opponent traveling until it hits the opponent or runs out of energy. Jason stated that the sixe of the dragon is equal to the amount of reishi gathered. :Full Manifestation Special Ability: :*'Trueno' (霹靂, Hekireki; Spanish for Thunder or Clap of Thunder, Japanese for Thunderclap): By gathering reishi into this palm and thrusting his hand forwards he is able to release a blast of pressure which can be used to disrupt attacks or knock back an opponent. The more reishi he gathers, the greater the pressure becomes. In addition he is able to do the same by gathering reishi into Sorahime and swing or thrust it. :*'Viento' (風, Kaze; Spanish and Japanese for Wind): When executed, this technique forms a pillar of wind to surround the Jason defensively. Then, at Jason's command, the pillar will split into five equally distributed tornadoes. They can be controlled by him, but can only deliver a few blows before dissipating. :*'Cascada' (小滝, Otaki; Spanish for Cascade or Fall, Japanese for Cascade): Jason raises his hand into the air in a quick motion, he brings his hand down. When doing this, he releases a large amount of spiritual pressure; which acts like a crushing effect on an object. :*'Fuego' (炎, Homura; Spanish and Japanese for Blaze): Jason gathers reishi into eye in his chest, at any moment he is able to releases the reishi in the form of a large fire burst which starts from the eye. :**'Negro Burn' (Spanish for; Black Burn): Jason releases black flames from his mouth, the flame begins to form ravens that cover him. At any moment is able to manipulate the ravens and uses them to burn things. :**'Destruir Fuerza' (Spanish for; Shatterforce): Gathering heat in between both hands Jason focuses it until it cannot be condensed further. Manifested as a sphere of raw, glowing energy it is at first held at bay as if only for show. Then, given any cue, he slams the sphere into the ground, causing it to explode with the power of pure heat behind it. As the center of the black he is unaffected by this burst of power, but anyone within the radius of the blast suffers some unsettling consequences alongside the devastating concussive force it sends forth. :**'Incendiario Bala' (Spanish for; Incendiary Bullet): To use he infuses fire into the tip of his finger he then shoots its in the manner like the bala. Upon contact with an object the bullet explodes causing whatever it cam in contact with to set ablaze. :*'Llama Prominencia' (火台頭, Hi Taitō; Spanish and Japanese for Flame Prominence): Jason gathers reishi into his arms, this causes them to erupt into flames. With a swing of his arm, he releases an arc of flames which travels a short distance before returning to the opposite arm in which is was released. This is often used to prevent enemies form getting close to him. Category:Character Category:OmniKaiser Category:Pages with broken file links Former Abilities Trivia * In his childhood, Jason was shown with black hair. While in Hueco Mundo his hair is white. Upon his final days in Hueco Mundo, his hair is again black. Sorahime stated that this is because of his fullbring, and after it's lose it changed back as well as him loosing the scars on his body. Category:Character Category:OmniKaiser Category:Pages with broken file links